


Bartender

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, alastor is a business dude pfft, angel dust is a performer at a club, angelhusk, barely, cab driver husk, dumb human au, hes just a good manager, husk owns a bar but also part times as a cab driver, husk sucks at feelings, huskerdust, i wanna draw and write them human, in modern au, pole dancer angel dust, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: A short from my dumb human!AU
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Comin' In Hot





	Bartender

There’s a comfortable silence tonight in Husk’s cab. In the back seats sat Husk’s usual passenger Angel Dust who was smoking a cigarette, having been given the disgruntled permission of Husk so long as he keeps the window open and didn't get ash on the leather of the seats. The stereo played one of Husk’s CDs quietly between them. 

It had been a quiet evening for Husk; he’d out in the cab bay of Happy Hotel for about half an hour watching other cabs pick up and drop off numerous passengers, even having time to have a smoke as he waited. He often did this, especially since about a couple months ago he had found himself getting a usual from this particular hotel cab bay. Antony ”Angel Dust” Russo, a famed performer at Valentino’s club and studio. Anyone from that area of the city knew about Angel, and Husk himself happened to be from that area. Not that he knew about him that well, but the name rang bells. 

Cut to now, where he’d practically become a paid chauffeur for the young star. He was even in Angel’s phone should the kid need a lift, not that Husk would admit to ”coming at a drop-of-a-hat” for the young man. 

Regardless, he had a recently discovered soft spot for the young man, going so far as to say fondness. They almost had an understanding, if Angel’s incessant flirting didn't get under Husk’s skin just a little too easily. 

The cabbie found himself feeling so surprisingly relaxed that he didn’t even notice Angel Dust poke his head over the front chairs in the cab. “So how come you’re not around all the time?” He asked, getting cigarette ash on the front passenger seat much to the cabbie’s annoyance. Husk huffed a sigh. 

“Whattya mean?” Husk grouched, flicking his indicator and turning around a roundabout. He glanced in his rearview mirror, finding it filled with Angel’s face as he leant into Husk’s space. 

“I didn’t see you last night? I waited for a bit but ya didn’t show up out front of the hotel?” Angel stated, opening the front window just a bit to toss his cigarette butt out. 

Husk snorted. ”Cabbie ain't my first job, but I appreciate the concern.” he stated, peaking up at the rearview mirror just in time to see Angel sputter. ”If ya really wanna know, I co-own a bar.” Husk explained loosely, stopping at a traffic light. A group of young people crossed in front of him, all dressed up and ready for a night on the town. 

”How come ya never told me?” Angel pouting like a child, leaning further into Husk’s peripheral almost distractingly. Almost.

Husk snorted. ”Didn’t think it was important! ’Sides, I ain't in every night. Usually, Al and the folks we’ve hired can handle it.” Husk stated, driving off as the traffic light changed to green. 

”Al?” Angel asked, tilting his head. Okay, so maybe it was a little distracting Husk discovered as he swore, swerving slightly on the road. If Angel noticed, he didn't say. 

”The guy I co-own with. I wouldn't say I'm completely thrilled about it, mind you. The kid is an asshole and I barely see him at the bar as it is.” Angel chuckled at Husk’s comment before biting at the tip of his thumb, a movement that sent a churning sensation through Husk’s stomach. ”He’s a decent businessman though, which I needed so...” He added, waving a hand flippantly.

The younger man is quiet for a moment, observing the cabbie. Husk pointedly decides that he won't acknowledge it. ”What's the name?” Angel finally asked, tilting his head again to try and catch Husk’s eye. 

Husk glanced at him, gauging Angel’s expression. He was smiling at the older man, soft and open. Husk didn't get that privilege often, as open and as friendly as they had both gotten recently. 

”It’s called 16 Shots.” Husk told him, heart feeling lottery at the way the streetlights overhead made Angel’s eyes glitter. 

Angel looked thoughtful, a finger going to his plump bottom lip. ”Hey, I think I’ve been there? The little place near the dock?” Angel beamed, clearly proud of himself. 

Husk found himself grinning too. ”Yeh, that's the one.” 

Angel giggled. ”Me and Cherri got in a fight there with this huge dickhead. He got all handsy with ma gal! So I smashed a glass over his head.” Angle reminisced. 

Husk jolted. ”That was you?! You fucking asshole! There was blood all over the floor!” Husk couldn't help the snort that escaped him and Angel joined him, giggling. ”My niece was pissed.” the older man added which had Angel laughing harder. The fluttery feeling grew.

The cabbie turned his gaze to the front to see they'd reached their destination; Valentino’s club and studio looming in the night with neon lights that filled the street with hot pink. The fluttery feeling Husk had felt died a little, turning chilled. 

The cabbie pulled over, taking Angel's payment and hesitantly watching the young man climb out the cab. As he did, Husk rolled down the window on Angel’s side. ”Hey uh...” Angel turned to him, pausing the adjusting of his blonde hair to cock a brow at the cabbie. ”W-when you finish, message me and I’ll come to pick you up?” Husk coughed nervously, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

A coy smile spread across Angel’s face as he bent at the hip to peek in through the window. ”Aw Husky, you do care.” he giggled. 

Husk waved him off. ”Fuck off, it's just an offer.” The cabbie grumbled, clenching both hands to the steering wheel and glaring ahead. Husk timidly turned to peak at Angel once again when he heard the giggle the younger man released. 

”Thanks Husk, I'll message.” he agreed, beaming at the older man. Husk found himself grumbling nervously, glancing around the street. ”I’ll see you later then, Husky...” Angel winked his way before walking off towards Valentino’s. 

Husk watched him for a moment, eyeing the security guard who leered over Angel before the younger man disappeared through the door. Only then did Husk put his cab into gear and drive off.


End file.
